mudsfandomcom-20200214-history
De Digitale Metro
NOTE: This is a machine translation of http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/De_Digitale_Metro De Digitale Metro (DDM) is a Dutch MOO (a type of MUD) around which 21 May 1994 opened for public. DDM was part of Digital City (DDS). History The Metro began as a virtual, textual representation of Amsterdam. It began on the square Central Station and could then walk through the city. Later this was a virtual community whose people together also IRL first met. In the beginning was The Metro is more or less divided into two kinds of users. During the day you had the people who work or (especially) their access to training Internet had. At night you could see other people online, people who have a home Internet connection. When the Internet became more common in the Netherlands, this separation slowly faded, until people were always online. The so-called day and night shifts no longer existed. Meetings Within a year after the opening, the need arose to meet each other in real life. The first meeting was on February 2 1995. In the first 10 years of existence, there are about 58 of these meetings before. The first anniversary and decade are celebrated with special meetings. Besides, there are also 'closed' and private gatherings occur. The virtual world was for many a second reality where they could chat with friends across the country. Although Dutch the language was, there were sometimes foreign guests to visit. Usually at the hands of friends. Friends were usually those new residents (as named users) brought in. Emergence of other MOOs Following DDM were in the Netherlands and Belgium several new MOOs founded. This was possible because the source code is freely to use and one's own computer first experience could do. A fair number of these worlds are still active and many are Metro'ers found. Relationships Just like in the real world emerged in The Metro relationships and relationships were broken. Joys and sorrows were virtually equally present in real life. People met and got married. Metro Children were born and unfortunately there are also Metro'ers deceased. Especially the latter caused much turmoil within the community. Despite the popularity of the various instant messaging programs and the emergence of advanced graphical worlds like Second Life are MOOs as DDM still popular. A part of this attractive force is due to the fact that the flat design of a MOO makes it possible to log in via a variety of ways. Thus, it is possible, for example from a GSM device to log data while the consumption remains low. Another part of the attraction lies in the fact that communities remain relatively small. The social control within these communities is higher. For example, it is also possible that children and the elderly are active next to one another. Users There are different types of users within DDM present. Since DDM part of DDS, has been elaborated on the people who work in the city. Visitors are referred to as 'Guest' * Users with programming rights are called 'Worker' * Users who can and want to help builders called "Helpful Worker ' * Administrators called 'Upper Worker', or 'Upper' called. These terms correspond to the following terms, which are to be used in all MOO: * Guest - Guest * Construction Worker - Programmer * Upper - Wizard One of the more famous Oppers is Dimitri Reinderman next to the Metro also a World Chess lives. Clients Standard, each MOO be accessed via a telnet - client as PuTTY, there is also a host of special MOO clients whose main listed below. Web Browser s now offer the possibility of a MOO to connect, this is often used techniques such as HTML5, Java or AJAX . Other ways of access (read only) Because telnet for many an unknown application, telnet on many networks blocked and because more and more users on their mobile phones for example DDM still want to follow, there is provided another means of access. Here we have chosen a representation of the internal public channels to the outside world is shown. Salient detail is specially a privacy measure is established whereby the name of the user optionally adjusted so that it remains anonymous. Since social media generally not blocked and also on mobile phones is visible, there are special links programmed with these media. External links * demetro.nl * Webwereld message regarding rejection by DDS Category:MOO Category:Dutch Category:Foreign language Category:Machine translation